


Ghosts

by tuesday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Who you gonna call?"Doctor Strange," Stephen answered.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat with ghosts!
> 
> Personal notes: OPD: 7/4.

Ghosts. Who you gonna call? 

"Doctor Strange," Stephen answered.

"I have a problem," Tony said. "A problem for a man with a particular set of skills—skills I don't have."

"It's not ghosts," Stephen said when he arrived.

"You didn't even check!"

"I don't need to. If it were, you wouldn't be lounging in that robe; you'd be tearing the place apart to prove it's not. If you want sex, lead with that. The excuses are wearing thin."

"I want sex." An unnatural wind whipped up. "But also: I have ghosts."

"You have ghosts," Strange admitted.

They still had sex.


End file.
